It's Over
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "Plan B". Stefan's and Elena's POV of that tragic night when they broke up.


It's Over

A/N: Wow, last night's ep of VD was amazing. It had so many shocking, sad moments but I think we all know which part was the saddest: the breakup between Elena and Stefan. It was so sad but for us Delena fans it was the greatest thing that has ever happened. Although I really wish that Katherine wasn't the cause of them breaking up. I hope you enjoy this story and please review!

Summary: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "Plan B" Stefan's and Elena's POV of that tragic night when they broke up.

Chapter 1

I paced around the boarding house in a mad rage as I awaited Elena. She had just called to inform me that Katherine struck again and this time she got Jenna. All because I'm with her and not Katherine. There has to be some way to stop Katherine. There has to be.

Moments later, Elena came in, looking more devastated then I have ever saw her. Tears remained in her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them all in. From her reddened face I could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes met mine with an earth shattering gaze. It pained me so much to see her in this kind of pain. If only I can take it all away and feel it myself. I would do it in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"We were stupid." she stated simply as she desperately tried to control her emotions. "Sneaking around, thinking we weren't gonna get caught."

"I know." I rasped, trying not to let the tears roll down my face.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't listen to her. Because- because we are together." I could hear Elena's voice breaking along with my heart that broke at every word.

"Stefan-" she began but I cut her off.

"I know what you are going to say." A single tear rolled down my face as I stared into Elena's face, full of angst and pain.

"Then let me say it." Elena nearly sobbed. "I have been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me." She paused, as if rethinking the idea in her head, but then her gaze met mine. Tears leaked from her eyes as she spoke the words that shattered my heart into tiny little fragments. "But it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"No." I whispered in utter defeat. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I couldn't believe that Katherine actually won.

I looked down, trying to hide my tears but Elena took my face in her hands and looked at me with all love that was embedded in those chocolate orbs. "No no, Stefan. It has to be. It has to be."

For the first time in 145 years, I have never felt more heartbroken in my entire life. This was all apart of Katherine's cynical plan to get me back with her. I hated her. I hated her with every fiber in my body.

I looked back to Elena who was still staring at me with those crestfallen eyes. I knew that this was killing her and she didn't want to break up with me. But as much as I hated to agree with her, I knew it was for the best. I just can't believe that it's happening now.

Tears ran its course down my face as I cried silently, begging Elena with my eyes that she was making a wrong choice. But she just shook her head and out of desperation, she kissed me softly. I could feel my lips exploding into flames as the contact of hers sent me into a frenzy but this time I managed to control it as she pulled away too quickly. I winced when I saw her broken gaze. It broke my heart that she was feeling like this. Another wave of tears washed over, and all I wanted to do more then anything was throw myself into the fireplace and let my body burn along with the ashes of my heart.

We both looked at each other again, deep longing was evident in both of our eyes but we knew that until Katherine's ashes were strewed across the ocean we could no longer be together. Heck, I don't even know if we could ever be together after this.

Elena took one last look into my eyes before walking towards the door and out of my life forever.

Elena's POV

I had just dried my eyes but they were moist again as I walked into the boarding house and into the living room where Stefan was standing by the fireplace. I had already filled him in on what happened, and he appeared to look as devastated as I was. Jenna was his friend too, and he hated what Katherine has done to us. Katherine. That word sent a shiver though my spine everytime I heard it. It was sickening to say the least. I hated her for trying to break Stefan and I up, I hated her that she was causing trouble for everyone in Mystic Falls, but I mainly hated that she was intentionally hurting the people that I loved.

"I'm sorry." I hear Stefan say. He seemed like he was at a loss of what to say.

"We were stupid." I choked out, barely able to contain my tears as I could feel them begging to be released and flow down my face. "Sneaking around, thinking we weren't gonna get caught."

"I know." Stefan replied weakly.

More tears came to the surface when I realized what I had to do. It was the most difficult decision I ever had to do but it had to be done. I couldn't allow more people to get hurt just because of our undying love for each other. "We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't listen to her. Because- because we are together."

I could see the faintest trail of water sliding down his face and I could hear both of our hearts slowly dying out as I continued to kill him with my words. "Stefan-" I started but was cut off by Stefan's crying voice.

"I know what you are going to say." he wept, and for an instant I regretted the choice I was making and wanted to tell him that I loved him and nothing could pull us apart. But I couldn't take much more of this. It had to stop, and the only way is to break up with the one that I truly love with all my soul and being. "I have been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me."

I was on the verge of losing it right then and there and breaking down into a sobbing mess but I had to be strong, for Jenna's sake, for Jeremy's sake. "But it's over Stefan. It has to be."

Looking into his destroyed face, I wondered what monster possessed me to do this, to break Stefan's ice cold heart that was filled with so much love and care into tiny pieces of shards. "No." I could hear the faintest whisper leave his trembling lips.

I wanted nothing more then to kill myself in that moment. All the hurt, pain, and explicable guilt rose and claimed those glistening hard rock orbs in his eyes that shone with green water. I reached my hands up and cupped his beautiful face in my hands as he desperately tried to look away from me, the woman who had hurt him beyond seemingly impossible repair. "No, no Stefan. It has to be. It has to be." My words broke as they tumbled out of my mouth. I so badly wanted to take everything back and just have him hold me in his muscular arms and be told that everything will be ok. But this is reality, not some fairytale where all your wishes and dreams come true. I had to face reality in the face, even though it was being a complete merciless monster.

I dared to move my eyes up to Stefan's broken eyes, and then looked at his lips. Without even thinking, I placed my final goodbye kiss to our relationship on his perfect face. The sparks flew around us, catching us in its storm of power. I kissed hard and furiously, not once reaching back for air, but I knew I had to pull away quickly before I got lost in the moment, then I would never want to remove myself from him and all the amazing things he has done for me. The crackling and ripping of Stefan's heart nearly made me go deaf as it exploded with a tremendous force, reminding me that he will probably never be the same after this. We would never be the same after this. We had loved and cherished each other for so long and even though there were bumps along the way, we were able to overcome them, make up, and then everything would be fine again. But we couldn't get through this, at least not together. We already tried deceiving that neurotic whore only to have it backfire in our faces. This is the only opinion, only choice we have. As much as we hate it. But my love for Stefan will never change, not even Katherine can change the way I feel about him.

I looked into those mesmerizing green orbs, not ever wanting to leave but my legs weren't listening to my reason to stay. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Stefan slowly die inside. I love you Stefan. My mind screamed as I walked away, the sound of my own heart falling to the ground in tiny microscopic pieces right next to Stefan's.

I had made it to the door with unshed tears in my eyes, still shaking from what just happened a few seconds ago. I had killed Stefan, killed him in the worst way possible. I hated it. If I could I would murder Katherine in a heartbeat, then I could be with Stefan and everything can be normal again. If only it were that easy.

"Elena."

I slammed the front door shut as I turned around to find Damon standing there, shock written all over his features. No doubt he heard what went on in there. "I riled Katherine up Elena. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think!"

I could hear the anger and guilt in his voice and as much as I wanted to find a wooden stake and ram it into his heart, I didn't have the energy to be angry at him. All my anger was focused on Katherine. "It doesn't matter Damon." I spat bitterly, venom heavily laced in my voice. "She won. Katherine won."

Without another word, I walked through the door and slammed it as hard as I could behind me, swearing the entire time that I saw a tear in Damon's eye.

The end

A/N So, how was it? Please review! And do you think that after the "Rose" episode will Damon set his sights on Elena or will he try and get them back together?


End file.
